


i wanna be your dog

by xofrnakxo



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bottom Eddie, Breeding Kink, Collars, Crying During Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, I Want That Twink Obliterated, Knotting, M/M, Top Richie, Werewolf, kind of ?, this is just self indulgent werewolf porn im sorry, werewolf Richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xofrnakxo/pseuds/xofrnakxo
Summary: eddie kaspbrak gets fucked by barely turned werewolf richie tozier.thats it.thats the fic.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 183





	i wanna be your dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helliam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helliam/gifts).



> this was inspired by my good friend anna on the problamatique reddie discord server. pretty sure she's writing a better longer thing than this this is just a self indulgent drabble that i couldnt stop myself from writing when i thought about eddie grabbing onto a leash around richie's neck as he's fucked from behind.
> 
> enjoy sinners. <3

Eddie’s grip tightens on the leash as Richie fucks into him at a brutal pace. He doesn’t miss the almost-whine Richie let’s out as he forcefully pulls the werewolf forward against his arched back. Richie always loved it when he presented himself like this, bowed out like a bitch in heat. Close to the moon, the itch of change under his skin, the ability to control his shifts getting less and less manageable- Richie was _feral_. He’d lean in, take a whiff of Eddie’s given hole, and whine like a puppy before mounting him, pressing Eddie’s face into the mattress while he took and took and _took_.

And Eddie liked it- fuck, he _loved_ it. But sometimes he wanted control. Richie could be a good puppy when he wanted to be. This close to the moon though, all he could hear was the howling of the wolf, and he needed Eddie to remind him exactly who’s dog he was.

So Eddie tightened his grip on Richie’s leash, a custom thing he’d ordered from a shop for dogs, silver spikes decorating the black leather collar and a chain leash. It made a _tinkle_ noise as Eddie tugged harshly and Richie choked before biting down ruthlessly into the tan skin of Eddie’s freckled shoulder as his face was pressed against it. Eddie moaned and that just spurred Richie on more, hips full-on slamming into him now, cock hitting him deep inside where no human’s penis ever could.

He could feel the forming bulge catching on the rim of his abused hole and Eddie whined pathetically, grip loosening and tightening on the leash as his fingers fumbled. That was something he’d never get used to- the feeling of Richie’s knot. Something that only came out this close to the full moon, when Richie was practically on the edge of transforming and left Eddie sobbing.

He was crying now, hefty tears trickling down his cheeks as sharp claws dug into his hips, and he fucked himself back against Richie as the pace slowed, handicapped by the large knot forming at the base of his cock. And Richie was close; Eddie could tell by the pants, the puppy whines, the way he bit down recklessly into soft skin and left big bleeding marks that he would lap at until they were healed after he’d come down from the high of an orgasm fuelled by the moon.

“Come on puppy, good boy, breed your bitch..” Eddie encouraged and tugged tightly on the leash. Richie _howled_ , giving one last energetic thrust of his hips and forcing his whole cock into Eddie as he released his come into the boy’s willing hole, spearing him on his knot and binding them together as he bred Eddie full.

Eddie, of course, screamed and blacked out, small body overwhelmed by the sheer _size_ of the wolf’s cock and when he came around he woke to find himself covered in his own semen, still connected to Richie by his cock, and being licked by a very clingy wolf trying desperately to soothe the wounds on his shoulder.

“Good puppy..” Eddie murmured, tugging the leash lightly a final time. Richie whined.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is not-my-scooper.tumblr.com if u want to join me there


End file.
